pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Bow
|released = 13.1.0 |lethality = 45 |rateoffire = 86 |attribute = |capacity = 1 |mobility = 7 (Weight) 85(Current Mobility) |cost = 1595 |Level required = 46 |theme = Heaven/Angel |number = 257 }} The Astral Bow is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance The bow looks spectral, resembling ghostly beings.The arrow is being held by a mechanism that will allow the player to shoot and hold the bow. The shape also resembles that of the Reaper (clan weapon) without the light blue parts. Strategy This gun has high damage, high fire rate, massive capacity and decent mobility. It has the ability to wall break. Tips * Since this gun has the Dater Hater-like fire rate, you could try spamming the bow through walls. ** Aim and spam at the ram icon on Fort Siege and you might occasionally get kills. * This would be useful for Flag Capture, as it is a fast way to kill people who are traveling under the map with your flag. * Headshots are a must due to its damage. * This gun is good at Sniper Forts and Sniper Tournament because then you can break walls with a quick-fire sniper. Counters * Stay on the move. This item is devastating if it can hit you, and you'll never know if someone's watching, prepared to shoot. * If you get close to someone with this weapon, flank, and shoot. * Shotgun an Astral bow user from behind to annihilate. * Any sniper weapons (be it modern or futuristic) can easily overpower its users. * Quickly kill its user or snipe them at long range (astral bow doesn't have a scope). Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Fort Siege Equipment Setups * Combo this weapon with a weapon like the Combat Yo-Yo or other low-weight weapons such as the Elder Force Saber to get around. * Combo this weapon with the Champion Solar Cannon to quickly kill enemies (hit the enemy with the cannon and then switch to the astral bow to finish them off). * This weapon is also the only bow allowed in the sniper event. Changelog 13.1.0 The weapon is released Trivia * This weapon acts like the Crossbow, the Magic Bow, and the Wizard Wand before the 9.0.0, except with somewhat higher damage and infinite ammo. * This weapon actually has a Champion weapon theme to it if you examine the handle closely. * For a brief period of time, it was capable of a 1 headshot kill to a max-armored player, due to random buffs by Cubic Games. Then it got reverted to a 2 headshot kill. * It is possible that this weapon is inspired by the "Magic Archer" (card/troop) from Clash Royale. * This weapon somehow got removed back in 16.5.0 version. ** As now it has returned to the Armory. ** it is the second fastest wall break weapon with the Laser carbine in third place and the Industrial nailer in first place Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Bows